


Always Stand Up

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Child!Steve, F/M, Mother!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl





	Always Stand Up

 

Steve cried as he hid under the table, out of sight. But he heard what was going on, what was being said.

“Get sober.”

_Smack!_

You licked your lips, which were coated in blood by now. You glared at your husband, the drunk bastard.

“Get sober.”

_Punch!_

You spat out your blood into the sink, watching as it went down the drain.

“You listen to me, you-“ Your husband slurred.

“Get sober.”

He pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and pointed it at you.

“Damn your nerve, you fuckin’,” He belched, temporarily losing his train of thought.

“Get sober.” You said brazenly, not caring as blood fell from your mouth to your blouse. This man needed to learn a lesson, and while you couldn’t physically do anything to injure him, you had your words and you had your pride, something far greater than anything physically possible.

He snarled and Steve watched as he rose the gun at you, gasping and more tears falling, far too frightened by now to even move a muscle. You kept your neutral face and looked into the eyes of your husband.

“Get. Sober.”

He snarled and shot you through the heart, running out after without another glance at his sun.

 _“Mama!”_ Steve cried as he ran out from under the table, rushing to where you’d been thrown back due to the gunshot.

You placed your hand against his cheek, looking up at him as the blood continued to fall out of your mouth.

“Stevie…”

“Mama…” He sobbed, laying his young head on yours, scared. “Why?! W-why didn’t you just stand down?!”

“Because, and you listen to me Steven! You take this to heart and you listen close.” You coughed, some blood getting on Steve’s clothes, “Because… Because you _always_ stand up. You never back down. You put up a fight, _do you hear me?”_

“Yes Mama…” Steve sniffed, his tears still flowing like a river.

He pulled away and wrapped his arms around you, looking down at you. Even in your pain you managed a smile for your little boy.

“After I die, I want you to go to Miss Sarah’s house, tell her what happened. She’ll take of you, okay Stevie?”

Steve nodded and his bottom lip wobbled, his blond hair getting in his eyes. You reached up and brushed the blond locks away from his face.

“Bangs out of your eyes, Steven.”

Steve nodded again and winced as you coughed, watching the blood splatter your clothes some more.

“You and Bucky keep an eye on each other, okay? You’re both troublemakers and you both need each other, and you need to keep one another safe.”

“Yes ma’am…” Steve said miserably.

You smiled softly at your little boy, “I love you, Stevie.”

“I love you, Mama…”

You took one of his hands and squeezed lightly. Steve gripped your hand as tight as he could and the nursery rhyme you sang him before bed each night rang through his head.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray.” Steve sang softly, tears clouding his eyes, breaking off into sobs.

A tear fell from your eye and you continued weakly, “You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

More tears fell from your little boy’s eyes and your breathing became labored, more tears leaking from your eyes.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” You sang once more, your grip slackening.

Steve looked down at your hands and then your face, which had the tiniest of smiles on it. He sniffed and kissed your cheek, feeling your bloody lips give him a light, very brief peck on the cheek. You used the last of your strength to squeeze his hand before the last of your life drained out of you, making Steve’s small, young and fragile body shake violently with tears.

Instead of getting up to go get Miss Sarah, he held your lifeless corpse close to his body, singing to you.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy, when skies are gray.

You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.

You’ll never take my sunshine away.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…”

Over and over he sang the song, your words ringing through his head always as he finally left you to go to Miss Sarah Rogers, who soon adopted him after, throughout growing up with Bucky, throughout the fights he got into, throughout becoming Captain America, and throughout waking up seventy years later. Words he held close and kept to heart, always thinking of you when times got tough.

_“You **always** stand up.”_


End file.
